


My Angel, help me to feel

by Zalakbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Genital dysphoria, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, They're Lesbians Hubert, Trans Female Character, Trans!Bernadetta, Useless Lesbians, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Marianne and Bernadetta have their first go, but there are some mental and emotional barriers that need to be circumvented.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	My Angel, help me to feel

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This fic deals with some strong feelings of gender/genital dysphoria, so if that's something you don't want to deal with, I'd advise you to close tab.
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my amazing, lovely and hugely supportive girlfriend. I love you so much, Kathryn <3

Five years ago, if you had asked meek, timid Bernadetta where she thought she’d be at this time, her answer probably would have been ‘chained to the side of some uncaring, abusive noble’. She’d be stripped of her identity and dignity, and forced to live as just some Crest-blooded breeding stock, devoid of any real agency. But she never had that fate. Instead, Bernadetta was lying happily on her back while who she believed to be a literal blue haired angel took care of her gently and passionately.

“M-Mari…” Bernadetta cooed. Her former classmate turned wartime comrade was busy licking, sucking and stroking her dick, with the archer’s only guidance being a pair of hands softly resting upon Marianne’s head. The two women had known each other for many years now, but this new development in their relationship was relatively recent. Neither Bernadetta nor Marianne had tried talking to each other much as students, yet without many words both had developed a surprisingly strong bond with each other. It was born of a mutual understanding of the other’s woes, both had paternal figures who were pressuring them into unwanted lives and both were social recluses stemming from past trauma.

However, that was all learned in passing, through casual conversation within their own houses. What drove the two to try and pursue a friendship was Bernadetta finding out through coincidence that Marianne was trans as well. She happened to pass by Marianne on her way to the infirmary for medication, monthly doses handed out by Manuela. Bernadetta said hello as they passed by each other, unable to help but notice the Golden Deer girl trying to hide a phial within her hands. When Bernadetta received her own from Manuela, she realized it was exactly the same, and this was enough to break the archer out of her social isolation and try to make a real friend.

The initial talk was slow, awkward and clumsy, but all confusion in Marianne’s mind seemed to instantly clear up once Bernadetta showed her the identical phial of medicine. That confirmed without a shadow of a doubt that both were even more alike than they had previously realized, and from that new understanding came a strong, fast friendship. They spent time trading tips and knowledge, such as Marianne showing Bernadetta how to properly comb and take care of her hair, and the archer returning the favour by teaching her new friend how to apply makeup, having been taught so by Dorothea. People started to notice the two formerly quiet and lonely girls now openly smiling and spending time not just together but finding the courage to spend time and make friends with other classmates. Rumours quickly abounded that perhaps Marianne and Bernadetta were girlfriends, but…

“I just don’t know if Bernie actually ‘likes me’, likes me.” Marianne griped over a consultory teatime with Claude and Hilda. “I mean, sure, I feel we’re very close, and we’ve even cuddled together in bed, but that was just a friendship thing, right?” The teary eyed healer added.

Hilda spit-taked her mint tea, with Claude raising an eyebrow in mutual surprise. “Marianne!” The pinkette summoned. “You cease being a useless lesbian this moment and tell her how you feel!”

Marianne grew nervous, and looked to Claude for help, but he had none. “Honestly, I thought you two were already a couple.” He stated.

“But…” Marianne began, only to be cut off by a very concerned Hilda.

“No buts! You’re both clearly into each other! Literally everyone but you two can see it!”

And Marianne had taken that advice earnestly to heart. It was just, between the resulting chaos, war, change and her own anxiety, it had taken around five years for her to finally say something to her purple haired friend. There were many shared tears as ages of emotional build up finally crashed over and collided, but in the end both Marianne and Bernadetta found that the new addition of romance to their relationship didn’t change much.

Well, aside from the wicked amazing head she was now receiving from Marianne.

“Deeper…?” The blue angel retreated briefly to request, and Bernadetta nodded quickly. It had all started as just an innocent make out and cuddling session, followed by some nipping and groping, and then Marianne accidentally felt up Bernadetta’s cock through her skirt and froze. The purple archer hadn’t expected to agree to giving away her virginity so quickly there and then, but she could tell both of them wanted it so badly.

“Goddess… Mari, this is amazing... how do you…ahhh!” Bernadetta cried out between gasps for air. Marianne for her part kept her composure, focusing mostly on her girlfriend’s head, but occasionally taking Bernie’s slender, soft girldick all the way down to the base, always making her cry out just a little harder with pleasure. “M-Mari, I-I’m gonna cum a-any second…” Bernadetta warned, but all Marianne did was go deeper, and suck harder until she did. Marianne happily sucked off every bit of the sweet fluid from her lover’s tip, keeping Bernadetta slowly engaged as she rode the waves of climax to a happy sigh. Marianne then pulled out, gave the head one last kiss, and crawled over to cuddle by Bernadetta’s side.

“Gosh I… that was incredible… I love you Marianne.” Bernadetta blubbered, only silenced in her praise once the two women were re-engaged in kissing.

“...I practiced a lot for you. I love you so much Bernie.” Marianne replied with a warm smile. Bernadetta declined to ask how her lover ‘practiced’ for such an activity.

“...You’re far too good for me, Mari.” Berndetta began to weep again, but all the blue healer had to do was wipe away her lover’s tears and reassure her.

“You’re my most wonderful, supportive, talented girlfriend, and we’re perfect for each other.” Marianne praised.

Bernadetta then surprised her girlfriend by rolling the blue healer onto her back, Marianne letting out a sharp yelp of joy as the purple archer began nuzzling their cheeks together from above. Coos and giggles ensued as the two women traded joyous kisses from their new straddling position. However, with just a bit of overeagerness, and a bit too hard of a push, Bernadetta lost her balance and fell backwards with her rear right on Marianne’s lap.

Right on top of Marianne’s much harder and much more noticeable erection.

“Oh, oh, sorry!” Bernadetta quickly apologized as she saw her girlfriend’s mood instantly cave. She climbed off as fast as she could and returned to Marianne’s side, eager to reassure her that she was sorry and didn’t mean to.

“No, it’s ok, it was an accident.” Marianne sighed, though Bernadetta could tell by her sunken eyes and slight frown that she was anything but ok with it.

Bernadetta cupped Marianne’s cheek and slightly nudged her head so they were looking at each other again. “Mari, all I want to do is make you feel just as good as you made me.”

Marianne sighed again, and moved her head to rest against her girlfriend’s chest. “I know, and I want to, it’s just… hard for me. That… thing, down there…” She couldn’t finish, but Bernadetta didn’t need her to.

“Can I try?” Bernadetta sincerely asked. She stroked Marianne’s cheek as she continued, “I promise not to do anything you tell me not to.” Marianne tilted her head up and tried her best to look into her lover’s shiny gray eyes. After a few moments of slow breathing and contemplation she agreed, and Bernadetta sealed the promise with a long kiss. “May I remove your top?” Bernadetta started, and she smiled as Marianne nodded back with her own small grin.

Marianne shifted again onto her back, and held her arms up while Bernadetta lifted the cotton shift off her torso. That just left the healer’s cream coloured bra, but Marianne reached behind to unhook it herself. Both women blushed as gravity took the garment away, and Bernadetta wasted no time in beginning to knead Marianne’s supple mounds.

“These are so big and soft, Mari.” Bernadetta blessed. She then started using her thumbs to rub Marianne’s nipples in conjunction, smiling even harder as the healer moaned. “You look amazing, and so… sexy.” Bernadetta tried not to chuckle, but they were her honest feelings.

“Thank you… feels good…” Marianne gasped back. She looked much more relaxed now, her body mostly limp as Berndetta continued to tenderize her chest.

Bernadetta began to lean forward, but remembered to briefly stop herself. “May I use my mouth?” She asked, and Marianne whispered back a resounding yes. So the purple haired archer took one of her girlfriend’s teats between her lips and began to swirl and suck the nipple around. Marianne's response was immediate, she began arching her back whilst moaning, and wrapped her arms around Bernadetta in a loose hug.

“Feels amazing, Bernie…” Marianne thanked, but Bernadetta was far from done. She said she was going to make her girlfriend feel ‘just’ as good, and unbeknownst to her, the purple haired girl had been studying as well. Bernadetta gave a small nip to Marianne’s areola before sucking, drawing even more deep moans from the healer’s throat. The archer moved over to the other breast, but she could tell this stimulation alone was going to give diminishing returns. Bernadetta would have to shift her attention elsewhere.

“How about your neck?” She asked, giving the soft flesh on the sides a few kisses whilst waiting for an answer.

“...Just… not too hard.” Was Marianne’s answer, so Bernadetta began to try various levels of strength before settling on a happy level. “Like that, yes.” The healer gasped, now instinctively craning her head to the side in order to provide more access to Bernadetta’s teeth. All the while the archer was still kneading one breast in her left hand, the other used for balance.

“Mmm… Can I rub you with my knee?” Bernadetta whispered into Marianne’s ear. “Like you do for me sometimes, is that ok?”

Marianne took a deep breath and seemed to shake for a bit, eventually squeaking a quiet, “no,” back, apologizing right after.

“No, it’s ok, it just means I have to try something else.” Bernadetta assured. She kept up a smile for Marianne’s sake as she thought, and quickly a new idea came to mind. “I’ve got something, but it uhh… involves your ‘tush’.” She described. Marianne blushed and covered her face partially, but still agreed to give it a try, rolling onto her side as the archer explained. “We can stop at any time.” Bernadetta reassured, and she got up briefly to retrieve a small bottle of oil from her drawers.  
Once back in bed, Berndetta lubed up her right hand and began to sneak it underneath Marianne’s shorts and underwear, making sure to remind the healer that she wasn’t going to remove either. Pretty quickly Bernadetta found her lover’s hole and she very carefully slid one of her slippery fingers inside, marvelling at the awestruck gasps now coming from Marianne.

“That’s… wow…” She exclaimed. 

Bernadetta leaned over her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. “Just wait, there’s more.” She revealed, silently reminding herself to thank Dorothea and Petra profusely for all the knowledge they’d shared with her. Bernadetta kept on slowly and gently, going just a little further in with each stroke, and gauging her success on the length and volume of Marianne’s moans. But this was all just a prelude, and eventually Bernadetta found her mark, a hard, small lump reached as she approached her knuckle.

“B-Bernie?!” Marianne shrieked, causing her to stop momentarily and ask if she was alright. “I’m fine, just… keep doing that!” The blue healer pleaded, Bernadetta was all too eager to oblige. She kept on smoothly massaging Marianne’s gland, including returning her other hand to her nipples. Marianne almost seemed to sequel with pleasure, hitting such high notes that would make Annette jealous, all thanks to Bernadetta’s touch.

“I’ve got you Mari, you can let go.” Bernadetta comforted, and her lover let out one final gasp. Marianne shook and shuddered through her orgasm, thanking her girlfriend over and over as she slowly helped her come down from the high. “It’s ok, Marianne, just relax now.”

“I’m going to…” Marianne had to pause to yawn. “Fall asleep probably right away… could you please clean up my mess?” She asked. Bernadetta looked over and blushed as she saw a telltale damp circle over her shorts, though she stopped and asked if that was going to be ok with her. “It’s fine, don’t think I can even feel anything at the moment anyway.” Marianne chuckled back. Bernadetta gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bed to grab a damp cloth, giving Marianne a quick wipe and changing her bottoms for a fresh pair of pajamas.

“I love you so much, Marianne.” Bernadetta whispered as she got right to spooning her under the covers.

Marianne sighed happily and squeezed her lover’s hand with the last of her strength. “I love you too, Bernadetta.”

**Author's Note:**

> May have projected a bit of myself into this, mostly in terms of the "omg just tell her already." Hehe.


End file.
